


Pet

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pet

* * *

You’d married Crowley a year ago. Your sex life was beyond amazing. You’d never been one to complain, and couldn’t see you ever getting bored. However, tonight you were celebrating your wedding anniversary. You couldn’t do just anything.

He’d told you to wear your best for dinner, and you had. You’d opted for a tight black dress with a slit up the side, that flared out gently. The neckline was a sweetheart neck line, and it was a halter. You felt amazing. Underneath you wore a dark red strapless bra and matching thong. Your hair was in loose waves, very Hollywood. The only jewelry you wore was your wedding ring set, and a pair of diamond earrings. Looking in the mirror, you wanted to have sex with you. 

Slowly, you made your way to the dining room. He’d had the lights dimmed and candles lit for the occasion. Not many people knew that the King of Hell had a romantic side. As you entered, you truly felt like the queen you were. Of course you were treated as such daily, but this was more than you ever expected. “Hello, my love.” You smiled. Your heels clicked against the floor as you walked over to him. Your red lips begging to be kissed.

“My Queen.” His voice was low and husky, and you knew what that meant. Chances were, dinner would be cut short.  "You look radiant as ever.“

“Thank you. You’re looking _quite_ dashing.” You told him, sitting in the chair as he pulled it out for you. “What do you have planned for us?” You asked, watching as he sat down.

Crowley sipped his drink, eyes eating you up. “Well, for dinner, I’ve had them prepare your favorite meal. Nothing but the _best_ for my Queen.” He grinned. “What about you? Anything special down that dress of yours?”

You leaned your elbows on the table, your chin resting on your hands. “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” You teased.

The rest of dinner was spent mostly the same. Flirting and making suggestive comments. Dinner was delicious, but you’d made sure to eat less than usual. You had a long night planned for the two of you.

Taking your husband’s hand, you led him through the halls, towards your room. He’d been kept from it all day, just so he couldn’t ruin your surprise. Turning to him, you pulled out a silk blindfold from between your breasts. “Don’t want you peeking.” You whispered in his ear, tying it over his eyes.

“I’m _intrigued_ , pet.”

A moment later, you opened your large bedroom doors and led him in. Shutting the doors behind you, you walked up next to him. Your red nails trailed along his jaw. “Just one more moment. I _promise_ it’s worth it.” Standing between him and the end of the bed, you untied the halter top and let the dress cascade to the floor. Putting your hand on your hip, you bent one knee slightly. “You may now look.” You smirked. 

Crowley reached up pulled at the blindfold with one hand. Once he saw you, he moaned. “You pick that out just for tonight?” He asked, moving closer.

“ _This_? Oh, this isn’t your gift, my King.” You said, acting innocent. He raised an eyebrow at you, curious.  You swayed your hips as you walked over to your vanity. Picking up a black box with a maroon ribbon, you turned. “This is just _part_ of your gift.” You handed it to him. Sitting on the bed, you crossed one leg over the other, leaning back on your hand. Watching him open it was making you throb. He was doing it ever so slowly, taking such care with the wrapping. As he pulled the lid off, you bit your lip. 

He held up a pair of black leather handcuffs. “What’s the other part?” He asked, already hard. 

You grinned, standing and walking over to him. “Well, I’m your pet, _right_?” You coo’d, playing with his tie. “Tonight I really will be.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes. Watching his eyes, you saw them darken just a bit. You’d dabbled in this just a bit, but nothing too serious. You thought tonight would be perfect. “I want you…to tie me up, and be rough. I want you to show me why _you’re_ the King.”

He smashed his lips to yours, holding the back of your neck tightly. Crowley led you to the bed until your calves hit it. Pulling away, he gave you that smirk that made you instantly want him. “Up there. _Now_.” He ordered. Turning, you crawled on to the bed, giving him a lovely view of your ass. Hearing him growl, you smirked. “Lay down.” Crowley crawled over you, his suit just barely brushing your skin. He placed the cuffs on the pillow next to you, making you want them more. As he moved down, he kissed your jaw, down your neck, to you collar bone. “Look under the bed, my King.” You whispered to him. He pulled away, looking at you. You had a devious look on your face. Far too slowly, he moved off the bed and crouched. Another box was under there.

He pulled it out and unwrapped it far quicker than the last. In it was a collar that said “pet” in silver. Attached to that was a leash. You’d taken a gamble on that one. He’d been calling you pet since you become a couple, so you thought that might be a turn on for him. One he didn’t ever mention. Neatly tucked next to that was a small black whip. You rubbed your thighs together at the thought. Your eyes traveled to his crotch, seeing his cock straining against his pants. Licking your lips, your eyes moved back up.

“Up.” For some reason, him using just one word spiked your arousal.  Sitting up, you moved to the end of the bed. Crowley moved to stand in front of you, making you level with his erection. “Undress me.” He ordered. Moving your hands up, you undid his button, his eyes never leaving yours.  Looping your thumbs into his waistband, you pulled his pants down to his ankles. You stayed leaning over, removing his shoes. Next, you stood up, brushing his jacket coat off his shoulders and down his arms. Not letting it fall, you tossed it to the near by chair. Next his tie joined it, followed by his shirt. “Sit.” He ordered once he was naked in front of you. He saw you shift slightly, rubbing your thighs together again. “Tell me what you want.”

Licking your lips again, you swallowed. “I want to suck you off, my King.” You answered sweetly, earning a grin. He moved his hand to run through your hair before he gripped in his fist. Crowley moved you towards his cock, you opening your mouth. He didn’t give you a chance to move, he simply started thrusting in your mouth. His grip tightened slightly, making you moan. You could hear his grunts, causing you to look up at him.

“You look bloody _gorgeous_ with my cock in your mouth.” He growled. You came just from that, moaning around his cock. Despite your orgasm, you still throbbed with want. You were never satisfied until you came with his cock buried deep inside you.  He pulled you off of him, your spit dripping down. “On your knees.” He motioned, grabbing your new toys.

Once you were on your knees, he put the collar on you, the leather cool on your skin. He grabbed your wrists and put them behind your back, cuffing them together.  Feeling him tug on the leash, you whimpered slightly. He knew your sounds, he knew how to touch you to make you beg for him.  

While his left hand held the leash, his right held the whip.  You felt the end of the whip barely glide across your ass cheek. He pulled it back and tapped it on your ass, leaving the tiniest sting.  Not wanting to be unfair, he did the same on the other side. Crowley continued to slap your ass with the whip, four more times, slightly increasing his strength a bit each time. “ _Please_!” You begged him.

“Please what?” He asked, pretending not to know what you wanted.

“Please fuck me, my King!” You gasped. He dropped the whip next to you, and you felt his hand rub down your back. Once he reached your thong, he pulled it over your ass, letting it stay right above your knees. His middle finger slipped in your hole, making you push back ever so slightly. Crowley tugged on the leash gently, letting you know to stop. You groaned. “Please, Crowley.” You begged again.

He removed his finger and stroked himself a few times. In one swift movement, he buried himself in you.  Clenching around him, you called out his name. You heard him moan in pleasure at the feeling. As he pulled on the leash slightly, he began pounding in and out of you. All that could be heard were the sounds of skins, your moans, and his pants echoing off the walls. 

As he pulled just a bit more, your pleasure spiked. “Oh, _fuck_. Crowley!” You gasped. He slapped your ass with his hand, leaving a red mark. This was by far the best sex you had ever had with your husband. Him dominating you was a serious turn on for you. Suddenly, he pulled you so your back was against your chest. The hand that held the leash let up a bit, wrapping around your waist. His other hand moved to pinch your nipples.

“Such a good little pet.” He nipped at your ear lobe.  "Cum for me.“ He ordered. You did just that. Throwing your head back, you arched your back slightly, changing the angle slightly.  Crowley’s grip tightened around you as he held you close, filling you with his seed. "So beautiful.” He whispered, slowing his movements.  "I love you, my Queen.“ Closing your eyes, you lost yourself in his voice. "Happy anniversary.” He kissed your neck gently, letting you go.

You laid on the bed next to each other. You were breathing hard, legs tangled together. “I hope you know I’m not done with you yet, my King.” You said, rolling your hips against him. “I’ve cleared your calendar for tomorrow. I intend on having you every way we can think of tonight. Let’s see if you can find what else I’ve hidden around here.” You gave him a playful look as he squeezed your ass and pulled you close for a passionate kiss.


End file.
